


Art for "Enemy At the Gates"

by redpepperink



Category: CapIM Big Bang, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, fanart - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Hurt!Steve Rogers, Identity Porn, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpepperink/pseuds/redpepperink
Summary: 2016 CapIm BB  Art for AvocadoLove's fic "Enemy At the Gates"   
 
Link to Fic can be found here  :D
**Note art contains spoilers





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvocadoLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/gifts).



> My second collab for this year’s CapIron BB with the very talented AvocadoLove , their fic provided a lot of inspiration for this scene so I couldn’t resist hurting Steve yet again XD This was a special collab as the story was already created for this year’s previous CapIron RBB, so if the fic seems familiar, that is why. However I totally recommend a reread or for those who haven’t seen it, to go check it out! 
> 
> Thank so much for posting this fic AvocadoLove, it was a blast both reading it and developing art for it! 
> 
> [Link to Fic can be found here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6995824?view_adult=true) :D

 

_How am I alive? He thought wildly, The serum has to have some limits._

_"Okay, okay, this is… just hold on." One of Iron Man’s gauntleted hand hovered over Steve’s chest and Steve prepared himself for the blast. But Iron Man only held the gauntlet steady, as if scanning him. “The internal bleeding is bad. You need a trauma center… I’m sorry, this is going to hurt.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for visiting!


End file.
